Without Him
by uniqueuniqua
Summary: this takes past 16 years after New moon Bella tells Edward she should leave. the is my first fan fic  so the first 6 chapters are all on the same page   PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1 to 6

Chapter 1

it's been 16 years since... I remember that day perfectly. Edward and i had been engaged for six months but everyday he would think of another excuse as to why we shouldn't go throw with this. He believed i was wrong, that i didn't know what i wanted to be, till one day i was done hearing it. He had come into my room the night before with a new one "you wouldn't get to see Jacob anymore you will miss him. You know that you wont be able to live without your best friend"

he had been right it was going to be hell without Jacob, but when he left that night i didn't go to sleep i stayed up thinking. And thinking. Finally i was done thinking and i had my plan. I looked down at the clock on the bedside table. 7:30, i pulled on sweats and left the house. Driving as fast as my old truck would go. I knew this was a bad idea and i was going to hate my self for it later. I stopped the truck in the driveway and walked up to the door. I was greeted of course by Edward. This was not going to be easy.

"We need to talk" i said leading him down the steps and into the woods around the house.

"What about?" he asked. Giving me his crooked smile.

"well Edward you were right."

"about?"

"this i have been thinking since you left. And well, maybe your right it is going to be hard to live without Jake. And not being able to be with Charlie or Renee. And never being able to have kids." i had to turn from him. I could feel the tears starting in my eyes. "Edward I love you and you know that."

he walked over and wrapped his cold arms around me waist. I couldn't let him do that well i was doing this. " Of course Bella and I love you"

"remember when you came back in March and you told me you would be here as long as i needed or wanted you?"

"Yes, Bella" he let go, sure he couldn't read my thoughts but what i was trying to do wasn't hard to for see.

"Edward i think its time you leave.. no thats not right you have a family and a life here, i am leaving. Edward im sorry, but i think its right. I need to have a real life."

"Bella. What about Charlie and Jacob and me why Bella?"

"Edward you have hundreds of reasons as to why you shouldn't change me. And if that's how you want it that means you don't want to be with me forever. Edward your 17 you will always be 17 and i am not anymore. I'm 19 now and in a year i will be 20 and than 21 and Edward soon this will become illegal now i don't have to leave you can keep me here. Just tell me you want to be with me forever."

"Bella, I love you."

"thats not what i want to hear Edward i want you to tell him you want me FOREVER!"

"Bella" his eyes turned down and he gave me a sad face. I looked down at my hand and pulled the ring off my finger. Taking his hand and placed the ring in it. I looked into his eyes. And said "Goodbye Edward"

thinking back on that day it hurt to leave him standing there. It was sad. I went home and packed my bags and left forks. I wasn't sure where i was going at first i just knew i was leaving Forks and not coming back.

Chapter 2

"You have two new messages" the answering machine informed me as i walked into the house with the girls. "Bella, Hey its your dad, I miss you. I was just wondering if you and rick and the kids were coming for thanksgiving dinner this year. I miss you and i hope you do. Billy and Jake and his friends will be here. Theres lots of room. I hope you come. Love You." why he even had to ask was a silly question. Who was going to make thanksgiving dinner if I didn't go. "Hey Bella Guess who? Its Jacob. Are you coming to Charlie's for dinner, I hope so. Hate to have Pizza for dinner on Thanksgiving. Miss you see you at dinner. Make lots the guys are coming."

"Bella! Hunny is that you?"

"Yes" i called walking into ricks office. And kissing him on the cheek.

"Sweetie your dad called did you buy the turkey for dinner?"

"Ya, But i think im going to have to pick up two more and cook them here and heat them at Charlie's." he gave me a puzzled look.

"Oh are Jake and the guys joining us?"

"Yes" I laughed.

"Better pick them each up one!"

"Your right" i laughed. "Better call Jake and see whose all coming. I picked up the phone walking into the other room and called Jake. He and his pack have been coming to every dinner we have. I only really go back to forks on holidays and that didn't start till after the Cullen's left town. I went back once other than on a visit to Charlie. It was my first year of Collage and Charlie had sent me a post card telling me the Cullen's had left. And i had to see what it would be like to go to the house. There scent lingered on the porch and i got back in my truck and left.

"Hello?" i heard a husky voice say and i snapped back to the present.

"oh, Hello Billy? Is Jake there?"

"Oh Bella? Hi no he's not. He should be back for supper. Can I help you?"

"Oh thats fine, sure Billy. I was calling to find out who you are bringing to dinner?"

"While Jake said Sam and Emily, Embery, Paul, Jared and i think thats it plus me and Jake. Does that Help?"

"Yup, that helps a lot. So i should probably pick up a few exert turkeys. You know how those boys eat. One turkey will feed one of them than what will we eat" i joked with billy.

"Good Call. Can i help with anything. A pie or veggies?"

"A pie would be great Billy. I will see you on Saturday. Say hi to Jake for us."

"Of Course. Bye Bella"

"Bye Billy" i walked back into Ricks office and hung up the phone.

"Well whats the verdict?"

"5 more turkeys i think. Sam is bringing Emily and Embery, Paul and Jared are also Coming were going to need a lot of food."

"why don't you drive up Friday or Thursday night and i will bring the girls up on Saturday?"

"thats a great plan. I will call Charlie and tell him im coming up Thursday." I was a little worried. I haven't been to Forks without Rick in 10 years, but i am a big girl i can go alone.

"Hi Ch... Dad?" i said into the phone.

"Bella! Hi Sweetie are you coming for dinner?"

"Of Course dad. I'll be up Thursday and Ricks going to bring the kids on Saturday."

"Great, you know where the Key is if im not home. Can't wait to see you" I could hear the game in the back ground.

"I will let you go back to your game dad. I have to start Dinner love you" i hung up and walked back to rick. I would start dinner and take a bath.

"I'm going tomorrow. So what do we want for dinner?"

"Oh i ordered Pizza. Your going to be doing a lot of cooking this week i figured Pizza was best."

"Great." I kissed my husband on the cheek sometimes I'm not sure what i would do without him " I'm going for a bath save me a piece" i said give Rick a hug.

"Ok, Love you babe. See you later hunny" he said as a walked out of the office.

"LOVE YOU TOO" I yelled as i walked up the stairs. I have been thinking to much lately a bath is just what i need. I walked into the bathroom and ran the water adding bubble bath from the kids bathroom. And turned my radio on so i couldn't hear my thoughts. Singing along to the song i got in the bath. This was going to be a long weekend. Two days in Forks without my only desecrations my Husband and Kids.

Chapter 3

i looked out at the big white house rising over the green. The house my family once lived in. the house the love of my life lived in. i turned into the drive way and got out. Seeing him sitting on the porch waiting for me. It has been forever since i had seen Edward and i missed him. Sure i was married and had kids but i still loved Edward and that wouldn't change. Why i left him standing there that day so long ago i didn't know. He probably hated me why was i here.

"Bella?!" i heard an angel voice yell. It was Alice she was standing with Edward. The whole family was they had come to greet me.

"Hi" i said shyly.

"Hi Bella" Edward said.

"BELLA" Emmet yelled running to hug me. I missed them.

"BELLA! What are you doing here." Jake? Was Jacob here why.

"Bella come here. They are going to hurt you" Sam?

"I trust them Sam they are my family."

"Bella hunny, come on we are your family." Rick?

"Mommy?" Sarah? Why were rick and the kids here. Why were Sam and Jake here? Why was everyone here in the clear? With my dream family why was it they didn't want me to be with Edward alone? Than the images changed there i was. 18 standing there looking at my Gran. I had had this dream before. Soon Edward would walk in and put his arm around me and i would see that Gran was a mirror. Than i changed i was me now still young but not by much 35 and there was rick and the kids sitting next to me. And there was Edward he was watching us a happy family on a picnic. He nodded to me and walked away. "No Edward COME BACK. NO!!"

"Bella hunny? Are you ok" Rick asked putting his arm around me.

"Yes im fine. Bad dream you know."

"oh should we go crawl in bed with the girls." Rick was good at cheering me up. I shook my head. "go back to sleep than hunny it will be alright"

"No i think i will go downstairs and start breakfast"

Rick rolled over and looked at the bedside table at the clock. "Bella hunny its 2 in the morning breakfast will be cold by the time the girls get up. You not making breakfast for Jake and his friends we don't need that much food."

"well than i will just sit here. I don't feel like going to bed"

"Bella? Is something wrong sweetie?"

"No i just don't want the dream to come back thats all."

"ok hunny. Oh Bella?"

"yes rick"

"whose Edward?" had i never told rick about Edward? He didn't know about my first love? I had met every single one of ricks ex girl friends but i had never even told him about mine?

"do you feel like sleeping?"

"not really i got 3 hours already whats up sweetie?"

"well Edward was my boyfriend in high school. I met him when i first moved to forks" i told him. I told him every thing about Edward, and the other Cullen's. Everything. Ricky already knew about Jacob and the pack. So he didn't find it that hard to believe when i told him about the Cullen's being Vampires and wanting me to join there family. Billy once sat Rick down and told him the stories of the cold ones and the wolf men. "remember Billy's story about his grandfather making a treaty with a group of cold ones?"

"yes were they related to the Cullen's?"

"well... they are the Cullen's well Carlise and Edward always. The others didn't join them to later. The last to join them was Jasper. Before him Alice and before her Emmet and before him Rosalie and Esme. Emmet and Alice were my Favorite besides Edward. I miss them and plus Esme and Carlise the most."

"was it hard?"

"what?"

"Leaving Edward? I have had girl friends but i was never really in love till i met you." he kissed my hand. "and im sure you still have feelings for Edward he was your first love! So was it hard to leave him"

"your right i do still have feelings for Edward but i love you."

"I know that"

"and yes it was hard to leave them. Not just Edward all of them. They were my family. I never really said goodbye."

"Find them!"

"what do you mean find them?"

"Bella its what i do we could find the Cullen's" Rick works with the Police. He can find anyone anywhere in the world. Hes right it is what he does. "It can't be that hard. They are most teenagers right. And Carlise is a Doctor. The kids are bounded to be in rolled in a school some where and im sure Carlise is working in a hospital." I loved my husband with everything i could, but did he understand what he was saying?

"Rick, Hunny. Do you know what your saying?" he gave me a questionable look. "you are suggesting we find the man i was in love with before i met you."

"No, you said you didn't get to say goodbye to the family. We don't have to find Edward. You wanted to say goodbye and you will. In the morning... in a few hours. You will get up make breakfast, get your bags ready and you will drive to Forks, and you are going to make a great thanksgiving dinner for your family and your werewolves and billy. Everything else is my job right?"

"yes"

"than if i want finding the Cullen's to be part of my job i will make it."

"ok" i said kissing him. "but if you find anything out, don't let Charlie or Billy know. They don't really like Edward. And if they hear the name Cullen the are going to think Edward."

"Ok sweetie. I promise, Billy and Charlie will not know about my Cullen hunt" he said putting his hand over his heart.

"Thank you."

"Now Bella its 5 in the morning go back to bed." 5 in the morning! We had talked for 3 hours about Edward. I loved my husband. And he was right i should get some sleep i had to drive in the morning.

Chapter 4

"Mommy, can i have Chocolate milk?"

"sure hunny"

"Daddy, can a have 5 dollars for lunch"

"sure hunny."

"Mom are you going to be home tonight?"

"No Emma, im going to grandpas tonight."

"Mommy can i come?"

"no Sarah." Rick and i have four kids. Two twin girls, Sarah and Kristy a Teenager whose 15 Emma and a son Mikey.

"Mom!?"

"Yes Mikey?"

"why are you going to grandpas today? Thanksgivings not till Saturday."

"I have to cook dinner for, Jacob Sam Embery Jared Paul Grandpa Billy and Emily plus us and theres not enough room for all that food here. So im going to grandpas today so the foods all there."

"ok mommy i will miss you."

"i will see you on Saturday Mikey. Emma make sure your sisters and brother get to school tomorrow?" i grabbed my bags and left kissing the kids and Rick.

I have never liked our SUV but my truck hardly made the trip to Bothell from forks and i don't drive it out of the city anymore. The car was far to quiet so i turn on the radio. The lion king soundtrack rang out of the speakers. I stopped for gas and looked through the Cd's for something to listen to, i settled for one of Emma's mixed Cd's and put it in the player. I wasn't really sure what i chose to listen to, but it wasn't doing its job. My mind drifted to the first time i made the 4 hour drive from Forks to Bothell. I had gotten into the car and drove, drove till i had to stop. Thats when i ended up in Bothell, it was a small town. I was hungry after my long drive so i stopped in a small diner and thats where i met Rick. He was a waiter at the diner. He had such beautiful blue eye i was lost in them. I enrolled into community collage and got a part time job at that diner.

My thoughts than switched to the night we conceded Emma. Rick and I had been dating about a year. We were both in school and working part time at the diner. One night we and a few friend went to a party. Things got a little carried away and a month later i was getting worried. I was feeling sick in the morning and i had been late. I went to the drug store and got a home pregnancy test. The test said i was positive but before i told Rick i made an appointment with the doctor when he said it was true i told Rick. I invited him over for dinner. I had lots of food, with wine and dessert. At dinner i poured him a glass of wine but not my self.

"why aren't you drinking?"

"well Rick. Sweetie that sorta why i invited you over tonight."

"oh"

"ya i have something to tell you"

"what is it"

"well Rick don't get mad but im im a im pregnant"

"What!?!"

"Rick, Listen i understand if you don't want to be with me, thats happened before, but im going to have the baby. If you chose you don't want to be part of its life i will go back to forks and live with Charlie again." the thought of going back to forks than made a shiver run up my back.

He took my hand. "Bella, don't be silly. I am going to be here for you and our baby. I love you Bella."

"than why did you seem so mad went i told you?"

"well because my news isn't as great as having a baby. And if i ask you my question now people will think its just because your having a baby not because i love you"

"Rick Hunny, isn't it about what we think. And i know you love me"

"ok than, Isabella Marie Swan i have loved you from the day i set eyes on you, when you walked into the diner that day it was like you were walking into my heart. When i saw you sitting there with tears staining your face, i knew you had been through hard times and the last thing i was going to do was hit on you. Than weeks went by and you were working at the diner and i knew we were going to be together forever as friends or more, forever. So Bella now i sit here and i want to ask you and my baby, Will You Marry Me?"

"Rick of course i will!" i could hardly see him through the tears streaming down my face. Than i snapped back into reality, but where was I. I looked out the windshield to see the big white house rising in front of me. This had happened before the first time i had come here i had been think of Rick. I was 7 months pregnant than and Rick and i had gotten into a big fight and i told him i was going to stay with Charlie next thing i knew i was here looking at this white house.

But why had i come here now. I really wasn't thinking about where i was driving, but i never did. I knew my way to Charlie's. Was is worth going to look, Charlie isn't home till 5:30 and its on 11 i will have time to cook before he gets home. Why not at least have a look? I know they aren't there, its been 16 years. I open the car door and step out. The grass in the front was not tall. It looked freshly cut, maybe i should turn back. I'm sure if they are here they hard my car pull in, but i didn't stop walking. I walked up the steps to the door and knocked. Why was i knocking they couldn't be here. Than the doors opened and i saw Alice, as beautiful as ever, looking up at me.

"Bella?"

"Alice?" there was no need for the questionable tone in my voice that was Alice alright.

"Bella! Bella look at you!"

"Alice are you alright, we told you hundreds of times Bella's not coming back" Jasper said walking to the door. His eyes fell on me. "Hello" he smiled.

"I told you, I told you Bella was going to come back."

"Hi Jasper." i smiled. I couldn't understand why they would doubt Alice. "Can i ask why you would think Alice was wrong?"

"Can we ask you in, I feel rude leaving you on the steps, you know Esme has taught us better."

"Sure" i walked into the big unchanged house.

"Bella tell us everything, Wait let me get everyone." worry swiped over me, this was not a good plan, I only came to.. i don't know why i came, But it wasn't to see Edward.

Jasper must have felt my worry, he walked over and put his hand on my shoulder "Hes not here Bella, He hasn't been for a while, Alice has been having troubles with her visions, well we thought she was, she kept seeing you coming here to see us, the first time she saw you come here was about 15 years ago."

"when i was pregnant with Emma" i whispered.

"so you were here."

"only once before this." Alice came back than with Esme Rosalie and Emmet.

"Bella!" Emmet called picking me up into his arms. Thinking about it now its a good thing they weren't here back then Emmet's hugs can't be good for a baby.

"Hi Emmet, do you think you could let me down."

"Sorry Bella, I missed you."

"Bella, hunny what brings you here?" Esme asked as she gave me a hug.

"I come back to forks every year, two or three times a year, to have family dinners with Charlie and the Blacks."

"Really, Come here Bella i missed you too" Rosalie said giving me and hug, her long blond hair swiping over my face.

"I missed you all. Wheres Carlise?"

"Working"

"where?"

"upstairs, he will be down in a bit to say hello."

"So Alice isn't crazy after all eh Jasper?" Emmet joked.

"Guess not, she was right the last time too, Bella was just telling my she was here 15 years ago."

"You were" Alice Smiled.

"Yes, but you weren't" i laughed

"why did you come back then, and were you pregnant?"

"Yes, i got in a fight with my husband, Fancie then, about what colour we were going to paint our daughters room, than it moved to who was going to stay home and take care of her, to what her name was going to be, to me leaving to live with Charlie."

"Wow thats a fight" Emmet laughed.

"I was 7 months pregnant. My mind was everywhere. Anyway i got in the car and drove, not really thinking about where i was going. I was thinking about the day he purposed. And next thing i knew i was on the road leading to the house. I stopped got out, and the smell of you all lingered on the porch. I decided than that i forgave rick and got back in the car and drove home."

"Rick? Is that you Husbands name?" Esme asked.

"Yes, and my Daughter, who i was pregnant with than, her names Emma."

"How many kids do you have?" Rosalie asked.

"Four. Twin girls, Sarah and Kristy, a boy, Mikey, and the oldest Emma."

"Four kids, really?"Emmet choked

"yup"

"and how old are they?" Esme asked.

"well Emma's 15 the Twins are 9 and Mikey's 13"

"wow" they all said.

"do you both work? Who stayed home with the kids?"

"No, I'm a stay at home mom, a soccer mom, a taxi, i stayed home with them all, Rick works with the FBI and the Police. His job is to track and find people."

"Soccer mom?" Emmet laughed. "Your kids play sports?"

"they must have gotten that from rick. But yes the twins and Mikey all love sports, not Emma though, she reminds me a lot of you Alice she loves shopping, most of the time her cell phone is glued to her hand. She just turned 15 two months ago and shes already planning her sweet 16."

"wow sounds like a girl after my own heart" Alice Joked.

"do you have pictures?" Esme smiled.

"yes i do. Emma and Mikey hate it but we get family pictures done every year for Renee and Charlie." i said pulling a picture out of my purse. "this is last years, we get them done at Christmas." they all crowed around to see the picture. "thats Rick, me, Sarah, Mikey, Kristy and Emma."

"they are beautiful kids Bella, so tell us what else you have been up to" Alice said. I started with way back when i left till last night with Rick.

"so, your husband knows about us?" Alice asked.

"I promise hes the only one i have ever told"

"Bella thats fine, i want to meet the young man who won over our Bella's heart." Carlise said. I hadn't even heard of seen him come in.

"Carlise" i jumped up to hug him. "do you really want to meet him?"

"We would love to meet him" Emmet smiled.

"ok on Saturday around 12:30 i will bring him over."

"wont Charlie wonder where your going" Alice asked.

"gone to get more cranberries. Speaking of Cranberries, i have to get shopping for dinner, its already 2 and Charlie gets home at 5:30. It was great seeing you all, and i will bring Rick to meet you on Saturday."

"Bye Bella." every had there turn with goodbyes

"Oh Bella" Alice said as i left the house. "this is from Edward, when i told him about my visions he believed me and he wanted me to give you this."

"Alice i have a question about that. When i got in the car today i was planning on going to Charlie's, i had not planned on come here, but you saw me coming here."

"Bella, you knew you were coming here, your mind planned it long ago, you think about coming here every year when you past the turn off by the high way. You missed us Bella almost as much as we missed you. I can't wait to meet your husband."

"Alice? Do you know that this is?"

"Read it and find out" Alice Winked and walked back into the house. The letter was going to have to wait i had shopping and cooking to do.

Chapter 5

"Dad!" i called walking into the house. It had taken me forever to do all my shopping. Two days before thanksgiving and i needed 5 turkeys. I had gone to 4 stores, and ran into everyone i knew in forks, Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Mike, Tyler. Everyone from High School , all asking to see a knew picture of rick and the kids or how long i was staying in town. So it was almost 6:30 went i got to Charlie's and the Cruiser was parked out front and the door was unlocked so i knew he was here.

"Bella"

"Ya dad, sorry it took me forever to find 5 more turkeys. I wanted to have started cooking by now."

"thats fine sweetie, theres some fish frying on the stove i made enough for us both." he said helping me unpack the turkeys and bring them into the freezer in the garage with me. Than coming to take other bags out of the car. "Jeez you have a lot of food here"

"Well of course. The kids our growing, plus Jake and Billy and everyone our coming theres got to be a lot of food."

"good point, oh i bought a knew tent, in case the twins want to stay there. Than Emma and Mikey can stay in the living room and you and Rick in your room."

"Thats a great idea, Mikey might even want to stay out there with the girls, they love camping"

"well i thought this would fix the sleeping problem we had last year, and you and Rick wouldn't have to sleep in the Van this year" Charlie laughed, walking back into the living room. Than the phone rang.

"I'll get it dad!" I ran to grab the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello?"

"may i help you?"

"I'm sorry i must have dialed the wrong number"

"who are you looking for?"

"Charlie Swan?"

"Jacob?"

"Yes,"

"Jacob its me, Bella"

"Bella, what are you doing at Charlie's? Is everything alright?"

"Of course it is. I came down early to cook. You and your friends eat way to much"

"who is it Bella?" Charlie called from the living room.

"Jacob dad"

"oh well than we are glad your here early we love to eat."

"it took me 5 hours to find 5 more turkeys" i told him.

"5 turkeys two days before thanksgiving no duh!" Jacob laughed.

"Well i have to get to cooking, was there something you needed from Charlie?"

"I was calling to ask when you were coming down. There was no answer at your house."

"The Twins are at a birthday party, Emma's shopping and Mikey's probably at a friends house and Ricks working till 7"

"oh well thats why there was no answer. Ok well Billy wanted to know if he should bring the pies on Saturday or tomorrow?"

"Saturday, there will be another food here tomorrow. Is that ok"

"Sure, Sure, i will let you get to cooking. Bye Bella"

"Bye Jacob." I hung the phone. And got two turkeys ready for baking. Charlie and i sat down and had dinner. The turkeys were going to be cooking all night and i was tired so i headed up stairs to bed.

"Night Dad"

"Night Bella, i will see you tomorrow after im done work unless your up when i leave love you"

"Love you too dad." i went up to my room and placed my bag on the floor in the unchanged room. I dug through the bag till i found and P.j and got changed, when i heard a crackling in my pocket. Edwards Letter. Should i open it? What would the harm be. It was worth a shot. I did want to know what it said. I finished getting dressed, climbed into bed, turned on the lamp on the bedside table, and opened the letter.

_Dear Bella,_

_i have missed you all these years, Alice told me once that you came to the house and we were not there. Everyone thinks Alice is losing her touch. Since if you wanted to come back to see us you just would. Nothing was stopping you, but Alice wasn't losing her touch you had come back just once though. I saw you once Christmas at the house with the werewolves and Charlie and a family four young kids and a man. Your husband, Bella im so glad to see your happy. That you have the live you always wanted. Alice saw you coming back so i left, you want to see the others i understand, but you don't want to see me. _

_I will always love you Bella, but im happy to see you have the family you wanted. I know you probably wont but if you ever want to talk to me or see me, Alice will find me and i will come to see you. I miss you Bella, have a good life. _

_Love Edward._

Did he mean it? Would he be okay with seeing me. It wasn't really that i didn't want to see him it was that i was afraid he hated me. I could call Alice and ask her to bring him home to meet Rick. I would love for Edward to meet Rick, but would they love to meet each other. I would have to sleep on it.

Chapter 6

"Hello? Is Alice there?"

"who is calling?"

"its Bella, wow it was a lucky guess when i tried this number"

"ya Bella Alice is here one sec" there was a muffling then Alice came on two the phone.

"Bella?"

"Alice, i need you to do something for me"

"what is it Bella?"

"do you think you could get Edward to come home tomorrow? I want him to meet Rick, he might not want to come but please ask him?"

"sure Bella i can try"

"oh and Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"would you like to come to the house today and help me cook? Charlie's not going to be home till late tonight and i might need some help. Plus i miss your company"

"sure Bella, i will call Edward and than i will call back before i come"

"Great can't wait to see you Alice." i said and hung up the phone, than picking it up again dialed Ricks cell number.

"Hello"

"Hi Hunny, how was your night?"

"It was fine the kids all ate well there were out so there wasn't much work to do, how was your drive?"

"ok actual thats why im calling, yesterday on my way here i stopped, at the Cullen's old house, i don't really know what brought me there but there i was. In there drive way. Than in the house, with the whole family well most of them, Edward was not there, but i told them all about you and the kids and they were wondering if you would like to meet them on Saturday, we could slip out of the house for a bit before dinner and than come right home?"

"thats sounds great, but Bella they are Vampires?"

"Don't worry Rick it will be fine. And maybe if he agrees to come Edward will be there, if you think that will be ok?"

"Of Course hunny i would love to meet them all"

"great than. I will see you tonight, i love you hunny"

"I love you too sweetie have a good day." i hung up the phone and went back to cooking waiting for Alice to call, she called about ten minutes later and said she was on her way.

"Bella?" Alice called as she walked into the house.

"Hi Alice, I'm in the kitchen, so whats the verdict is he going to come?"

"He said he would be there, Is rick ok with this whole meeting Edward and the rest of us thing?"

"I called him and he said he can't wait."

"Bella, I do have a question, Jacobs going to be here hes going to know you were with us, do you think he will say anything?"

"Jacob knows better than to say anything to Charlie or Billy, besides i will tell him" There was a sudden knock on the door.

"I guess you'll get to tell him soon than plan" Alice said her nose scrunched.

"Jacob, is here?"

"Yes, but hes alone, should i leave?"

"No, wait here" i said walking to the door. "Hello?, Hi Jake what brings you here?"

"Thought i would come and help you cook. Bella?"

"Yes Jake?"

"Is he here?"

"Who Jake? Rick? No not till later tonight."

"No Bella i smell them, a Blood Sucker. Whose here?" he said walking into the house.

"not that it's your business but Alice is here thank you very much, and if your going to start that Blood Sucker stuff you can go. OR you can be nice to Alice."

"Alice, right ok" Jake said walking into the kitchen, he stopped when he saw Alice sitting on the chair.

"Hello, Jacob" Alice smiled.

"Hello Alice" Jacob half smiled back.

"well im glad everyone knows each other. Is there something i can help you with Jake?"

"I came to help you cook"

"thats what Alice came to do"

"Can't we both help?"

"Alice?"

"Sure, Jacob can taste things thats something i can't do." Alice smiled.

"Great" Jacob said. He clearly didn't want to leave. The three of us ran about the kitchen stirring and tasting things, putting things in the oven, or wrapping them and putting them in the fridge. I was great to have so many hands. Blending was easier see as Alice and Jake could stir faster than my mixer. We all had a great time, laughing and joking. Most jokes were about how slowly i did things compared to them, but they were having fun. This would be an odd story, a werewolf and vampire and a human all cooking thanksgiving dinner.

Time was pasting so fast i couldn't believe it. Next thing i knew everything was ready for tomorrow. All i need to do was heat things and dinner was ready. The phone rang and i ran to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Bella?"

"Yes"

"It's Sam is Jacob there?"

"Yes he is. Oh Sam i want to talk to you about something."

"what is it Bella?"

"I know you will probably get mad but the Cullen's are in town visiting, and tomorrow before dinner im taking Rick to meet them."

"Ok Bella as long so you trust them"

"Thank you Sam, Heres Jake" I hand the phone to Jacob and went into the kitchen to start dinner for tonight. I looked at the Clock on the stove, Charlie wasn't due home till 10 and it was 7 now. I wonder if Rick and the kids have left yet. "Jake? Are you almost done on the phone?"

"Ya, here Bella." i grabbed the phone and dialed Emma's number.

"Emma, it's mom, Have you guys left for Grandpas yet?"

"Ya, we just left the house."

"ask your dad if hes stopping to feed you guys"

theres a quiet conversation "he said he was planning on it"

"Ok than i wont make a big dinner, bye sweetie see you when you get here. Tell everyone i love them."

"love you mom, bye" and she hung up, I sometime rethink the whole giving her a cell phone thing. I hung up the phone and walk back to Alice,and Jacob.

"Jake would you like so tea of something?"

"no thanks."

"are you going to stay for dinner?"

"sure, i don't have to be back for another 2 hours."

"Great, Rick and the kids just left so they will be here at 10. Alice do you want to get home or stay here? Charlie won't be home till around 10:30. so your welcome to stay and hang out with me and Jake awhile longer."

"Sure, Bella that would be great"

"Awesome" i started dinner for me and Jake something simple. I searched throw Charlie's freezers and found a frozen pizza, that would work. I opened the box and throw the pizza in the oven than walked into the living room. Alice and Jake Followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 7

"Bella" Alice said when the three of us were sitting in the living room.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to tell Jacob about tomorrow?"

"Oh , Right. Jacob tomorrow im taking rick to meet the Cullen's."

"ya i heard you tell Sam."

"ok will im just letting you know that. Please don't tell Charlie or Billy"

"I wont Bella, don't worry." we went back to watching the T.V. I heard the DING! From the oven and i went to get Jacob and I pizza.

"Here you go." i said to Jacob giving him 6 piece of the 12 slice pizza while i had 2.

"what about her?" Jacob asked eying Alice.

"We don't eat." Alice smiled. "but thanks for thinking about me." she added.

"Oh, well your welcome than." Jacob said than went back to eating and watching T.V. The three of us sat in the quiet of the small house watching an old Dane Cook comedy special. Next thing i knew it was about almost 9.

"Well Bella, I better get going home. Tell rick and the kids i say hi and i will see you tomorrow." Jacob said as i walked him to the door.

"I will Jake and i will see you tomorrow." i said. Than i went back to join Alice in the living room.

"So Bella."

"So Alice."

"That's the really Jacob Black"

"Yes he can be nice, but he follows the stories way to closely. He can be nice and be him self. He's sorta cocky about the fact the i still spend time with him."

"he's all right." she smiled. We sat in the living room talking a bit till Alice sat up straight. "there's someone here" she said. Just than i heard the car pull in infront of the house.

"I'll so see who it is. Please don't go unless its Charlie."

"Ok" she agreed. I walked to the front door and looked out to see Rick and the kids getting out of the car. "who is it" Alice asked as she stood next to me.

"It's Rick, and the kids would you like to meet them?"

"Alright, but wont Charlie be home soon?"

"Yes but theres time" i said opening the door. "Rick! Girls! Mikey! I wont you to meet my friend Alice." we walked out to meet them. "Alice is just leaving but i wanted you to meet her before she leaves. Alice this is Rick, Emma, Mikey, Sarah and Kristy. Guys this is Alice"

"Its very nice to meet you all" Alice smiled.

"its nice to meet you too Alice" Rick smiled shaking her hand. We turned and walked into the house.

"Bye Alice" i said as she walked off into the woods. I kissed Rick on the cheek and walked him into the house. "Grandpa set up a tent in the back yard if you girls want. Mikey you can stay with the girls. Emma you get the Living room and we get my room. So go put your bags away. Mikey, Sarah, Kristy put your things upstairs in my room. Ok"

"Ok Mommy."

"Emma your things can go in the living room."

"Ok mom. How long are we staying?"

"we'll go home on monday why?"

"I was wondering if I would get to see Jessicas daughter again."

"Probably, I will Call her tomorrow and see if the kids are home ok?"

"Ok mom." just than Charlie walked in the house. And the kids all ran to him.

"GRANDPA!!"

"Hi guys"

"Dad theres pizza in the oven ok?"

"Thank you Bella."

"well im going up to bed i have been cooking all day."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 8

"Bella?" Rick said climbing into bed. "Bella, hunny are you awake?"

"Sure. What is it hunny?"

"that girl. Alice? The one we meet on the way in. we she one of the Cullen's?"

"yes she was why?"

"her hand was so cold!" i couldn't help but laugh when rick said that. " Good night dear." he said kissing me on the cheek. I slept very will that night. I don't remember dreaming. I woke up very early and starting getting everything ready. When everyone was downstairs, i turned to Charlie. The kids were helping him set up for dinner. "Dad!" i said calling Charlie into the kitchen. "I forgot to get cranberries and whip cream. The dinners not going to start for another 2 hours so me and rick are going to run out and go hunting watch the kids and the turkey thats here. I also have to go pick up the other 4 ok?"

"Ok dear. Make sure your back in time ok?"

"Ok dad." and we left. I had almost forgotten that i had run out this morning and dropped a turkey off at Billy's Mikes and Angela's and one at the Cullen's. Rick and I left the house. If dinners not for an hour we could stay with the Cullen for an hour and than i could pick things up. I was kinda of re-thinking the up coming event as i pulled the car onto the cut off. Than i heard Rick gasp as the house rose up in front of us.

"Wow" he said. With a shocked look on his face.

"I know. Thats how i felt the first time i saw the house."

"were you scared?"

"Scared?"

"About meeting a group of vampires?"

"No, Actually.. Worried"

"What?"

"I was worried they would like me."

"You were worried not because you were heading into a house full of vampires but because you didn't think those vampires would like you?"

"Thats right." my thoughts went back to the first time i met the Cullen's and the conversation Edward and I had had outside the house that day. "Jee thats funny" i said really to myself.

"whats funny?" rick asked questionably

"do you ever get the deja vu feeling?"

"not really why?"

"the first time i met the Cullen's, Edward said the same thing when i told him i was worried about his family not liking me"

"Oh"

"Well here goes nothing." i said getting out of the car and walking up the steps to the house. Either Edward hadn't come or just wasn't coming to greet us. I'm not sure which out come i wanted. I reached up to the door to knock, when Alice pulled the door open.

"Hello again" she smiled and i got the smell of lemon cleaning products. They had cleaned up to before meeting Rick how sweet.

"Hello" Rick smiled back.

"Hi, Alice" i smiled giving her a hug.

"Come on in." she said. We walked into the house and Alice lead us into the living room. Everyone was sitting there on the couches and chairs around the room. Carlise and Esme got up to greet Rick and I.

"Hello" they smiled to Rick. Who in return extended his hand to Carlise for a handshake which Carlise returned. Esme came to hug me and thats when i saw him. Edward was sitting in the corner of the room with a smile on his face. The room was quite to i took the silence to introduce Rick to the family.

"Everyone this is Rick. Rick this is Carlise and Esme, Alice, who you've met, and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmet and Edward." i told Rick pointing around the room. As rick when around and shook hands with everyone in the room. "we can only stay for an hour." i said with a small smile than i smelt the turkey. "oh, right Esme thank you very much for heating a turkey for me." i smiled.

"Not a problem dear" she smile. Rick had started a conversation with Emmet and Jasper about sports so i went to talk to Edward. I walked over to the corner where he was sitting and sat down.

"Edward" i smiled.

"Hello Bella."

"I missed you" i told him. Not daring to look him in the eye.

"i missed you too Bella" he said with a laugh noticing no doubt that i wasn't looking at him. Than he put two fingers under my chin and pulled my face up to look at him. And he smiled at me happily so i smiled back.

"your not mad?" i asked him.

"how could i be mad at your Bella?"

"I left, I turned my back on you, I told you i didn't want to be with you, I"

"Bella" he interrupted me putting his hand up to stop me from talking. "I did the same to you once. I told you that i was here as long as _you_ wanted me." he looked into my eye. "Bella when you decided you didn't want to be with me i was fine with that. Heartbroken? I sure was. I loved... love you Bella. I miss you more than anything. It hurt when you left. But when Alice called yesterday and asked me to be here. I left the second i hung up the phone. I was here when she came home last night."

"really!" shock swiped over me i would have thought seeing me was the last thing he wanted.

"really Bella, i couldn't wait to meet the man who was lucky enough to have you." than you turned his head to look at Rick who was laughing with his brothers. "he seems like a great guy."

"He is." i smiled. "do you want to meet him?"

"I would love to" he smiled.

"Rick!" I called out to him. "Come here for a second" rick walked over and stood in front of Edward and me.

"Yes dear?"

"Rick i would like you to meet Edward. Edward i would like you to meet me husband Rick."


End file.
